Cicatrices
by AkatsukiNinLady
Summary: El equipo Gai tiene una misión, pero tanto como Tsunade como Tenten tienen actitudes extrañas. Durante la misión el equipo descubre cosas del pasado de la chica que jamás imaginaron, ¿Qué es lo que esconde Tenten? ¿quienes son esos ninjas? Lágrimas, corajes, miedo y ¿amor? NejiTen [oneshot]


**Cicatrices**

**Summary: **

El equipo Gai tiene una misión, pero tanto como Tsunade como Tenten tienen actitudes extrañas. Durante la misión el equipo descubre cosas del pasado de la chica que jamás imaginaron, ¿Qué es lo que esconde Tenten? ¿quienes son esos ninjas? Lágrimas, corajes, miedo y ¿amor? NejiTen [oneshot]

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desgraciadamente, Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Lo único que me pertenece es la extraña idea que se esconde detrás de esta historia.

Capítulo I.

Era un atardecer frío y solitario en Konoha, se escuchaban los sonidos de los pájaros y el soplar del viento, pero algo interrumpía la calma de aquella noche; el equipo Gai se encontraba en las puertas de Konoha, listos para partir. Sin embargo, en el ambiente se notaba la tensión como un peso extra, entremezclado con el oxígeno, la preocupación era palpable en sus rostros. Ninguno estaba tranquilo ni seguro de lo que hacía pero, aún así, decidieron salir rumbo a la misión.

_FLASHBACK_

"Gai" llamó la voz de la Hokage "tengo una misión para tu equipo, sin embargo es muy peligrosa" dijo la mujer, con un tono de voz cortante, viendo fijamente a Tenten, el único miembro femenino del equipo. "especialmente para ella" Hubo un momento en que nadie habló, y todas las miradas estaban puestas en la castaña, 3 pares de ojos llenos de curiosidad y preocupación, el último, solamente con resignación. "Necesito que hagan la misión y tu equipo es el único capaz. Han secuestrado a una hija de un señor feudal, y tienen esperanza de que la encuentren, aunque sea su cuerpo. Los ANBU's se encuentran todos en misiones diferentes, sabes el mundo de guerra en el que vivimos, Gai, pero, al final, es su decisión, chicos. Se la magnitud de lo que les estoy pidiendo, y nadie los culpará por negarse" Finalizó la rubia, esperando ya un rechazo por parte del equipo. Conocía de sobra el orgullo de los cuatro integrantes, pero también de el lazo de amistad y protección que habían desarrollado, inclusive el más serio de ellos. Pero nadie habló. La oficina permaneció en absoluto silencio.

La mirada de Lee y Gai seguía en Tenten, esperando alguna clase de respuesta, mientras que Neji había cerrado los ojos, aparentando estar completamente desinteresado. Tenían una misión, y habría que cumplirla, pero por su mente pasaban las palabras de la quinta una y otra vez. ¿Qué tenía de especial esta misión?

Cuando Gai abrió la boca para hablar, seguramente para rechazar la misión, fue interrumpido por una voz suave, que reconoció apenas la hubo escuchado.

"No quiero ser un estorbo para mi equipo" Dijo Tenten, muy segura de sus palabras, pero sin exaltarse ni faltar al respeto. "Acepto, iré a esa misión" Su voz se quebró un poco al final, pero lo disimuló con una de sus usuales sonrisas. La Hokage asintió, y el equipo se retiró para prepararse.

_FINAL FLASHBACK_

La misión no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza del Hyuuga, quién le dirigía miradas fugaces a Tenten cada determinado tiempo, solo por seguridad. Las palabras de la Hokage aún resonaban como eco en su mente, pero conocía a Tenten, sabía que no necesitaba protección especial, y mucho menos estaría dispuesta a aceptarla. Sabía que Tenten era una ninja hábil, conocía su trayectoria, sus muchas misiones, habiendo sido su compañero en la gran mayoría, pero algo en esta misión lo tenía intranquilo, algo extraño en él.

Tenten sabía perfectamente el estado en el que se entraba el chico, y las continuas miradas no pasaban desapercibidas por la chica, pero prefería fingir que nada pasaba. _Algún día verá que no soy tan débil_, se repetía la muchacha, con las manos en puño.

La misión consistía en deshacerse de un grupo de ninjas especialistas en asesinatos que habían estado causando problemas a las afueras del país del viento. Lo diferente era su mala fama por violar mujeres jóvenes, para matarlas de las maneras más degradantes imaginables. Tenían una extraña ser de sangre y violencia, y no dudaban dos veces en atacar a una chica. Eran 4 ninjas muy temidos, causantes de varios desastres y, sobre todo, tragedias.

Pero había algo que ningún miembro del equipo sabía, a excepción, por supuesto, de ella. Sentía su labio inferior temblar, en pánico o coraje no lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía es que no importaba. Una lágrima se escapó de sus hermosos ojos chocolate, pero la limpió rápidamente antes de que alguno de sus acompañantes lo notara. Gracias a Kami venía muy atrás para que se dieran cuenta, como siempre. O eso es lo que creía, hasta que, al voltear a su derecha, se dio cuenta de que Neji se mantenía a su paso. Resopló frustrada, _justo lo que necesito, que me vean como la pequeña niña indefensa._ Dejándose llevar por el momento, apresuró el paso, tratando de alcanzar a su sensei y mejor amigo. Neji la alcanzó apenas se hubo adelantado.

Nuevamente Tenten se perdió en sus pensamientos. No quería ser la débil, no quería ser un bulto, un peso muerto, una _simple chica_ en un mundo de hombres, pero inclusive antes de salir estaba consciente de su situación. Ella estaba decidida a luchar, tenía que hacerlo. Aquellos ninjas habían sido los mismos culpables de la muerte de su madre y de su mejor amiga de la infancia, Mitsuki, tantos años atrás. Desafortunadamente, ese era un peso con el que sólo ella cargaba, y del que sólo su Hokage tenía conocimientos.

Un par de metros más adelante, Gai iba totalmente aterrado por su alumna, lanzándole, al igual que Neji, miradas rápidas cada tanto tiempo, asegurándose que estaba ahí, que estaba bien. A pesar de no saber la historia, sabía que algo no muy grato estaba sucediendo. Sabía que su alumna era fuerte, lo había demostrado en repetidas ocasiones. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no eran cualquier tipo de ninja a los que se enfrentarían, no eran cualquier cosa. Ya antes habían tratado de detenerlos, por supuesto, después de tantos años, pero ninguno de aquellos grupos de ninjas había regresado. Habían mandado grupos de búsqueda en repetidas ocasiones, pero sin éxito alguno. Hasta uno meses atrás, que encontraron sus cuerpos completamente destrozados, bañados en sangre seca que se adhería a su piel como un tatuaje permanente.

Lee iba más relajado en cierto modo, a pesar de haber crecido, no había madurado mucho, por lo cual no tenía ni la más mínima sospecha de que a Tenten le pasaba algo malo, y daba por hecho de que, estando tan bien cuidada como estaba, a su querida flor no le pasaría nada. No es que fuese mal amigo, solo era que creía que toda esa preocupación por parte de los demás era por los ninjas, y por el hecho de que Tenten era una chica joven y, para ser francos, una muy linda. Era el único que no veía el trasfondo en el asunto.

Neji había comenzado a notar las aperladas lágrimas que salían de los ojos de su compañera, sus manos hechas puño, y sus constantes intentos de adelantarle, cosa que solamente sirvió para aumentar sus sospechas, y su naciente sentimiento de pánico. El Hyuga había estado luchando para mantenerse en calma y no exigir una explicación a la joven, pero un sentimiento que hacia mucho no experimentaba se estaba haciendo lugar poco a poco en su cabeza: el pánico. Maldita sea.

La noche cayó sobre ellos y pararon en un claro para descansar. Los chicos armaron el campamento, mientras Tenten se dedicaba a pescar algo para cenar y buscar leña en los alrededores, siempre con cuatro ojos siguiendo sus movimientos, completamente pendientes de ella. A la hora de cenar estaba algo distanciada, sentada bajo un gran árbol cerca de ahí. Tenía la mirada perdida, viendo hacia algún punto indefinido en el estrellado cielo, en el cuál brillaba una hermosa luna llena. Pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, eso no lo sirvió como ningún tipo de consuelo a la castaña, a pesar de que ella amaba ese tipo de noches, y a un par de ojos que la escondían tras largas pestañas, que solían hacerla sentir protegida. Estaba completamente asustada, aunque no lo admitiera a los demás.

"¿Qué sucede, mi bella flor?" preguntó el inocente Lee, sentándose a lado de su gran amiga y compañera, dedicándole una sonrisa honesta.

Tenten mordió su labio inferior tratando de controlar el llanto, pero fue inútil; unas cuantas lágrimas cristalinas resbalaban por su cara, perdiéndose en la comisura de sus labios. Terminó por romper en llanto y, en un intento de calmarse, se abrazó al cuello de la famosa bestia verde de Konoha. Lee se sorprendió ante el repentino cambio en su amiga, pero si bien no reconocía cuando había secretos en lo que la gente decía, sabía de sentimientos más que ningún otro. No sospechaba de un peligro más grave que aquellos ninjas asesinos, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que algo estaba torturando lentamente a su chica desde hacía ya tiempo, incluso antes que Gai-sensei, o Neji lo notaran, incluso antes de que les asignaran aquella misión. Con todo el cariño que un ser humano es capaz de mostrar, Lee la envolvió en sus brazos, no tratando de calmarla, sino en una simple muestra muda de afecto.

"Te quiero" Murmuró ella contra su cuello, cuando hubo controlado el llanto.

"Y yo a ti, Tenten" Dijo él sonriente, apretando más su abrazo.

Gai y Neji los vieron desde lo lejos y, a pesar de la preocupación que dominaba sus sentidos en aquel momento, ninguno se movió. No querían arruinar aquello, especialmente después de ver a la morena sonreírle de aquella manera tan suya a Lee. No querían que esa sonrisa fuera reemplazada nuevamente por lágrimas, mucho menos por su culpa. De esa manera, no había a quien moler a golpes.

Neji estaba un poco sorprendido, jamás había visto, a lo largo de su vida, a Tenten tan desconsolada y mucho menos actuar de esa manera. Ella siempre se mostraba alegre, con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro, platicando con todo el mundo. Lo que siempre vio como muestras de inmadurez, una actitud infantil e idealista, ahora le parecía tan real, e, inclusive, la añoraba. Ella, que siempre ayudaba a todo cuanto pudiera, que lo ayudaba incluso a él, que se negaba a aceptarlo, para que disfrutara de la vida. Jamás imagino que ella pudiera estar sufriendo de esa manera. Esto era algo nuevo para él y, para qué mentir, era algo que el genio Hyuuga no lograba comprender.

Después de un rato, cuando estuvieron seguros de que la chica estaba estable, ambos hombres se acercaron al resto de su equipo.

"Tenten" llamó Neji, con voz ronca.

Tenten sintió como un escalofrió recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo; no le gustaba que la viesen llorar, mucho menos Neji Hyuuga. Debía ser fuerte, a pesar del dolor y lo débil que se sentía, frente a él debía ser fuerte. Las lágrimas eran algo común en ella, pero nadie jamás la veía. Ya estaba acostumbraba llorar silenciosamente en las noches, esperando que el dolor de su corazón se esfumara junto con las gotas saladas, cosa que nunca pasó. Se separó de inmediato de Lee y se limpio las lágrimas del rostro.

" Estoy bien" dijo ella, tratando de pararse, pero Neji levantó la mano, frenándola antes de que estuviera completamente de pie. Después se sentó junto a ella, seguido por Gai-sensei.

"No me mientas" Le pidió el joven, una vez que estuvo a su lado. No la abrazo como Lee, pero sus ojos no expresaban la frialdad de siempre. Esto hubiera pasado desapercibo para cualquier, tal vez inclusive para Gai-sensei, pero no para ella.

Lee puso su brazo detrás de los hombros de Tenten y la atrajo hacía a él, dándole a entender que fuera lo que fuera que la había sentir así, no estaba sola, él estaba allí para ella, que todo su equipo estaba allí para ella.

El silencio era sepulcral, solo se escuchaban los sonidos propios de la naturaleza y unos cuantos sollozos por parte de la bella chica experta en armas. Pero no era incómodo, era un momento de reflexión, de mudo apoyo.

"¿Qué pasa, mi bella flor?" preguntó de nuevo Lee, preocupado por la chica y a la vez rompiendo aquel silencio que reinaba en el lugar, que comenzaba a crisparle los nervios.

"yo…es que yo…" comenzó ella. Se escuchó un gran suspiro mientras trataba de conservar la compostura. Comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido hacía ya 7 años, pero lo recordaba como si hubiera sido el día anterior, eran imágenes que se habían quedado grabadas para siempre en su mente. Y es que no todos los días presencias el asesinato a sangre fría de tu madre y tu amiga. Las imágenes se a galoparon en su memoria y pasaban de manera lenta, al mismo tiempo que las veía, las iba relatando.

"Todo comenzó normal, estábamos en Suna porque mi padre había tenido que ir a hacer unos papeleos, y mi madre tenía una misión. En aquel entonces, no tendría yo más de 6 años, el mundo era mucho más tranquilo, así que decidieron llevarme con ellos. Yo iba muy feliz caminando por las calles de aquella aldea, buscando a una amiga que había hecho muchos viajes atrás, la misma a la que yo consideraba como mi mejor amiga. Se llamaba Mitsuki, era de mi edad. Tenía el cabello negro hasta los hombros y siempre lo llevaba suelto. Esta tarde en específico estábamos en el parque de Sungakare, jugando con algunas muñecas que nos compraron en el centro de la plaza, cuando escuchamos gritos proveniente de la casa detrás de nosotros. La casa donde me estaba hospedando.

"¡Mamá!" Grité, fue la primera vez que me sentí aterrada en mi vida. Recuerdo que las dos corrimos hacia la casa, como si un par de niñas pequeñas, armadas con muñecas, pudieran hacer algo" Una sonrisa triste iluminó el rostro de la misma pequeña, siete años en el tiempo. Esperó unos segundos, tragándose el sentimentalismo para poder continuar. Nadie osó interrumpirla. " 'mami', volví a repetir. No sé que esperaba ver, pero lo cierto es que definitivamente no lo que encontré. Había 4 hombres a su alrededor, uno a medio vestir. Mi madre estaba en el suelo, su vestido nuevo roto y cubierto en sangre, pero era su cara la que más miedo me dio. Jamás la había visto así, tan asustada, tan… indefensa. Lloraba y golpeaba cuanto podía, pero la tenían acorralada. Para mi, ella siempre había sido mi heroína, siempre tan grande, tan poderosa. Y en aquel momento… claro que no entendía que sucedía, no conocía las perversidades que existen entre los seres humanos. Me quedé ahí parada, sin hacer nada. Hasta que Mitsuki comenzó a llorar y mi madre, junto con los cuatro hombres, repararon en nuestra presencia. Toda la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, las paredes pintadas con la sangre de mi madre. Cuando me vio, su mirada cambió por completo y comenzó a gritar como loca. No sé que decía, no entendía sus palabras, sólo una 'corre'. Y eso hice. Corrí como nunca lo había hecho, llorando, dejando sola a mi madre, a la mujer que me dio la vida, completamente a la merced de aquellos monstruos. Pero no llegué lejos, cuando escuché sus gritos de nuevo, rogando por mi vida, regresé; no la podía dejar sola. Habían entre cerrado la puerta, así que me asomé por el pequeño espacio entre el filo de la puerta y la pared. No… no puedo describir, no tengo la estabilidad para hacerlo. Pero la sangre de mi mamá corrió por todos lados, manchándome mis pies. Caí de rodillas, llorando de nuevo. Mitsuki a mi lado trataba de hacerme moverme, de hacerme correr, pero no podía. Corrí hacia el cuerpo de mi madre y la abracé, aferrándome a su cuello. ¿Sabes qué hicieron ellos? Se rieron. Se rieron de una pequeña niña aferrándose al cuerpo maltrecho de su madre sin vida. Y luego se dirigieron a Mitsuki. Corrí y la tomé de la mano. Corrimos por toda la casa, hasta que decidimos escondernos en el cuarto de mis padres. Podíamos escuchar sus pasos, sus risas. Yo me escondí bajo la cama, ella dentro del clóset. Pero nos encontraron, la sacaron de los cabellos del clóst, y le preguntaron por mi. Dijo que no sabía, que nos habíamos separado. Y yo me quedé ahí, bajo la cama, paralizada del miedo. Vi como la torturaban lentamente, cortándole sus manitas con una daga que llevaba en su cinturón uno de ellos. Duraron así unos minutos, no sé cuantos. Pareció una oportunidad. Yo tapé mis ojos con mis manos, pero los gritos de Mitsuki eran peor que la imagen. Comencé a llorar, pero sus gritos opacaban mi llanto, así que no se dieron cuenta. Cuando todo quedó en silencio, destapé mis ojos. El segundo cuerpo muerto que veía en mi vida. Me hice bolita a su lado y lloré, ya completamente manchada en sangre. No se cuanto estuve así, sólo se que no me moví, hasta que mi padre me encontró. Me tomó en brazos y me abrazó como nunca lo había hecho, mi vestido blanco aún goteando la sangre de las dos personas que más quería en el mundo. Lloré más fuerte, tratando de alejarlo de mi, hasta que él recordó que aún traía su traje ANBU y retiró la máscara de su traje. Hasta ese momento, yo no lo reconocí. Y me aferré al cuello de mi padre, como si también fuera a perderlo a él. Fue la primera y última vez que vi a mi padre llorar, llorar sobre el cuerpo muerto de su mujer, aferrándose a su pequeña de seis años, cubierta con la sangre de la misma. 'Estarás bien, princesa' repetía una y otra vez, entre lágrimas, mientras me abrazaba. No sé si en verdad trataba de calmarme, o trataba de convencerse a si mismo de aquello. Me tapó los ojos, como si no hubiera visto todo ya, y me sacó de la casa. Después de eso las cosas se vuelven borrosas, pero no importan en realidad." Vi como la ma, paralizada del miedo. no sabconde decidimos escondernos en el cuarto de mis padres. Podno poduin sangre, pero er

Los 3 chicos estaban perplejos, sabían que la madre de Tenten había muerto cuándo la chica era muy joven, pero jamás se imaginaron que la madre de Tenten hubiese muerto en una masacre como esa, ni muchos menos que la castaña hubiese estado presente, es decir, era una chica dulce, amistosa, feliz. No era la clase de chica que imaginarías escondiera cicatrices así. Pero lo hacía, escondía un pasado terrible, un pasado que la atormentaba cada noche, un pasado que terminó por ser más fuerte que ella, y ahora se rompía frente a su equipo, incapaz de controlarse.

"Tenten, yo…"Trató de decir el genio Hyuuga, pero no puedo terminar, no sabía que decir. No había palabras que pudieran sanar, que pudieran regresar en el tiempo y hacer que todo estuviera bien. Tenten le sonrió y tomó su mano, estrechándola entre la suya. Las lágrimas le tapaban todo el rostro, y ella volvió a esconderlo en el pecho de Lee.

"Neji, pensé que podría, pero no puedo. Tenían razón, soy un estorbo, una cobarde, han pasado 7 años, y me sigo atormentando por lo mismo, no puedo superarlo." Susurró contra la ropa del muchacho, cosa que le opacó mucho las palabras, pero ellos igual la entendieron.

Lee la abrazó, y Neji aún la tenía tomada de la mano. Él había sufrido gran parte de su vida, sin embargo, su madre murió antes de que él naciera, y su padre murió por decisión propia, para salvar a su familia. La madre de Tenten no, le arrebataron la vida ante los ojos inocentes de su hija.

"Tranquila, nadie va a lastimarte" Le susurró el chico, acariciándole el cabello con la mano libre. Los chongos de Tenten hacía rato que se habían desecho, y ahora colgaban a medio camino. El Hyuga tomó los broches que mantenían junto lo que quedaba de ellos y dejó que su cabello suelto volara en el viento, enredándose en sus dedos. No era un chico afecto a las muestras físicas de cariño pero en ese momento Tenten se veía tan… frágil. Él y ella habían desarrollado una amistad que se había convertido en la envidia de muchos, ella era la única persona con la que el genio Hyuga era realmente él, y el verla así le dolía como si se tratase de su propio sufrimiento.

"¿Es por eso que…Tsunade no quería que vinieras?" Preguntó Gai, aún sin terminar de procesar el montón de información que jamás esperó escuchar, ni mucho menos de los labios de aquella chica qué él había guiado y enseñado por tantos años. Conocía la historia, claro, estuvo en los labios de todo por mucho tiempo. Y aunque siempre sintió pena por la pequeña y el padre, jamás imaginó que fuera la misma chica que ahora estaba bajo su tutela. Nunca imaginó que su querida pupila pudiera esconder tanto dolor, nunca imaginó que alguien pudiera esconder un secreto así por tanto tiempo. Los tres pudieron ver como ella asentía con la cabeza levemente.

Lee no sabía que decir, así que la abrazó más fuerte, jugando con su cabello, apretándola contra su pecho. Le dolía ver a su amiga así, pero temía que si decía algo emporara las cosas, lastimándola más… si es que eso es posible.

"No puedo cambiar el pasado, pero te puedo asegurar que nadie te hará nada, mi bella flor" Fue lo único que Lee pudo articular, con un tono cariñoso, el más cariñoso posible, a pesar de que en verdad estaba que ardía de enojo, quería matar a los 4 ninjas que se atrevieron a dañar a su compañera de aquella monstruosa manera. Era como si el dolor que Tenten sentía en ese momento, pasara a través de Lee, convirtiéndose en furia. Pasaron unos momentos, horas tal vez, en los que nadie se movió, y Tenten terminó por quedarse dormida.

Se escuchó que algo se movía por entre la maleza, así que los hombres formaron una especie de escudo alrededor de la única mujer integrante del equipo. Nada. Silencio total.

"Esta noche nosotros montamos guardia" Declaró Gai, indicándole a Lee que lo siguiera. Lee asintió, consciente de que él era más efectivo en la línea frontal, incapaz de usar Ninjutsu o Genjutsu, mientras que Neji, con su Byakugan, es quién debía quedarse con Tenten. Se paró con cuidado, depositando a la chica en los brazos del Hyuga, con cuidado de no despertarla. Él joven la tomó en sus brazos, inseguro de que hacer. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de alguien, en especial de una mujer.

Cerca del amanecer, Tenten se despertó, encontrándose recargada contra un pecho fuerte que subía y bajaba al compás de la respiración del shinobi. Pero no era el mismo pecho verde en el que se había quedado dormida. Volteó para encontrarse la mirada de Neji clavada en el suelo.

"Hmp" Dijo Neji, a modo de saludo. Tenten rápidamente se compuso, sentándose frente a él.

"Lo siento" Murmuró.

Él la vio con una ceja alzada, como retándole a decir eso de nuevo. Un sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de la chica.

"Yo… no sabía. No debí quedarme dormida, les dejé todo el trabajo." La mano de Neji contra sus labios la hizo callar. Aunque el ninja ya tenía planes de hacerla callar, fue un sonido lejano lo que lo hizo hacerlo de esa manera tan brusca. Tenten notó de inmediato que él tenía su Byakugan activado. Eso bastó para desatar su corazón, que ahora golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

Dos ninjas salieron de un gran árbol, parándose justo frente a Neji, quien se había puesto de pie en cuestión de segundos, poniéndose entre los ninjas y la chica. Con su Byakugan pudo ver a las dos bestias verdes peleando contra los otros dos restantes. Maldijo por lo bajo, dependía de él. Los ninjas estaban dispuestos a matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, y era más que obvio que su objetivo era la chica, para empezar por la cara de idiotas pervertidos que cargaban. Que fue rápidamente reemplazada por una sonrisa fría, una mirada de reconocimiento.

"Vaya, vaya, miren quien está aquí. No has cambiado nada, mi dulce niña." Hablo con voz dulce uno de los cuatro, viendo a Tenten sentada en el suelo, temblando de terror. "Aún no eres capaz de pelear tus propias batallas, por lo que veo" Acompañó sus últimas palabras con una risa. Tenten no reconocía al hombre, pero sí su voz. Era él quien había Mitsuki, jamás olvidaría aquella maldita risa que había sido la banda sonora de tantas de sus pesadillas. "Por cierto, creo que no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Soun, ¿tú como te llamas?"

"Basta de pláticas estúpidas" Interrumpió Neji, poniéndose en posición.

"No te metas, chico. No tengo ningún interés en ti. A ti en cambio, princesa, te estábamos buscando."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó la chica, su voz fría y estable. Neji volteó a verla sorprendido, pero sólo logró sorprenderse más, Tenten estaba de pie, con una mirada de odio puro. Una mirada que podría comprarse con la de Gaara de la arena.

"Porque escuchamos el rumor de una dulce joven experta en armas con cierto peinado peculiar. Nos trajo viejos recuerdos. Y como nos estábamos empezando a aburrir de víctimas sencillas, decidimos buscar la excitación de la caza" Contestó el otro ninja que hasta el momento había permanecido callado.

"Pero que grosero soy, este es mi compañero Takeshi" Presentó Soun, con una mirada socarrona en el rostro. " Pero no creas que no somos caballerosos, mi bella dama, inclusive fuimos a buscarte a tu casa. Imagina cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al saber que no estabas. No te preocupes, te hemos dejado un regalito"

La única cosa que vino a la cabeza de la kunoichi de la hoja fue la imagen de su padre.

"¿qué le hiciste a mi padre?" preguntó ella, sacando su cabeza por sobre el hombro de su compañero. Iba a pararse a la par de él, pero un brazo fuerte le impidió ir más allá.

"Deberías ser más agradecida, lo hemos reunimos con tu querida madre" Takeshi de nuevo.

Neji se movió y pasó un brazo por frente a la kunoichi, evitando cualquier avance por parte de ésta.

"Aléjense" Amenazó Neji, al ver como los 2 ninjas asesinos se acercaban poco a poco. Ya era por demás lo que estos infelices trataban de hacer.

" umm…. Un Hyuuga ¿no?, serás pan comido" dijo Kotaro, el tercero de los ninjas, que había logrado burlar la guardia de Gai y Lee, y ahora se les unía. Los anteriormente mencionados no tardaron más de medio segundo en aparecer tras él, algo cansados pero sin heridas mayores. Kotaro por su parte, parecía que había sido víctima de la flor de loto de Lee, debido a sus múltiples heridas. Pero ni así parecía cambiar de actitud.

El Hyuga usó su mirada para buscar al cuarto, y lo encontró muerto en la lejanía, donde su sensei y amigo habían montado guarida. Bien, uno menos. Algo es algo.

Mientras los hombres se distraían con la llegada del tercero, una lluvia de armas calló sobre ellos, Takeshi y Soun logrando escapar ilesos, pero Kotaro, que ya estaba herido, no corrió con la misma suerte, y quedó clavado al piso como si de un tapete se tratase. Los miembros del equipo Gai voltearon sorprendidos hacia su kunoichi, para encontrarse con la misma mirada de odio que Neji había visto en ella minutos antes.

Sin perder más tiempo, Lee y Gai comenzaron a atacar, para evitar que se acercaran a los demás. Ambos luchaban a capa y espada, sin importar nada. Nadie lastimaba a su querida flor de esa manera y se salía con la suya.

Neji tomó ambas muñecas de la chica con una de sus manos, para impedirle atacar de nuevo. Bastaba con ver sus ojeras, y las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas para saber que no estaba en condiciones de pelar. Era algo demasiado personal, más posibilidades de terminar muerto. Ella luchó contra el agarré, pero el genio Hyuga ya había previsto aquella reacción, así que, con un poco de chakra en la punta de sus dedos, restringió todo jaloneo por parte de la castaña.

Ella tenía ganas de gritarles que se fueran, que no arriesgaran su vida por ella, no quería cargar con más muertes en su alma. Pero sabía que era inútil, bastaba con ver la cara de enfado en los tres, la manera en que peleaban y la defendían, para saber que decir eso sólo sería una perdida de tiempo.

"Neji, ellos solo me quieren a mí" Dijo la castaña, aún sabiendo los resultados valía la pena intentar, viendo a Neji con cara suplicante, mientras más lágrimas rodaban por su bello rostro. Neji levantó su mano para limpió sus lágrimas y la abrazó.

"No te voy a dejar, tú nunca lo hiciste" Contestó él, sin perder de vista al enemigo.

"Neji…es diferente, aquí no van a parar hasta que me maten. Contigo yo era apoyo moral, no físico, jamás lo necesitaste" Insistió ella, tratando de convencer al chico. Volteó a ver a Lee, que se encontraba bastante debilitado por la flor de loto. 'Jamás la usarás a menos que sea para salvar la vida de alguien preciado' Esa había sido su promesa. Y lo había hecho por ella. "No lo dejes morir por mí" Le rogo. "No por mi. Ninguno de ustedes"

"Tu apoyo moral me era mucho más importante que el físico" Dijo él, un leve murmullo en una estruendo de metal al chocar, kunai con kunai, shuriken con shuriken. Pero ella escuchó perfectamente, "Nadie morirá esta noche, Tenten, a excepción de esos infelices" Terminó, esquivando junto a la chica un ataque que uno de los ninjas acababa de lanzar. Neji se metió más a la batalla, pero sin soltar a la chica que aún llevaba entre sus brazos. Sabía que sería más efectivo si la soltaba, pero también sabía que era lo suficientemente testaruda para tratar de pelear por su cuenta.

La batalla se extendió hasta el amanecer, ambos bandos heridos de gravedad. Hasta que Gai-sensei y Lee juntaron su poder y terminaron derrotando a uno de los imbéciles que le habían causado ratos tan amargos a los cuatro. Porque cuando te metes con uno, te metes con los cuatro.

Tenten vio los cuerpos de los ninjas todos cubiertos en sangre, rodeados por armas, sus ojos sin vida, y en su mente se formó la imagen de su padre muerto en el suelo del estudio de la casa, con los mismos ojos inexpresivos. Cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de sacar aquella imagen de su cabeza, pero le fue imposible. Se sentía culpable y un gran vacío se apoderaba de ella. Sentía como la negrura tomaba control de su mente, y sabía que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

"Neji, no quiero que más gente sufra" le dijo ella, con un tono melancólico, aferrándose a su brazo, tratando con todo su ser de permanecer consciente.

Neji se acercó a ella, no sabía si debía confesarle lo que desde hacía ya tiempo sentía por ella o no, y que en aquella maldita noche de locos confirmó. Sus rostros se fueron acercando más y más, sentían el aroma propio del otro, sus caras ya estaban a centímetros, ambos completamente sonrojados, el brazo al que segundos antes Tenten se aferraba ahora le rodeaba la cintura.

Gai se dio cuenta del momento en el que sus pupilos estaban, así que se colocó frente a ellos para protegerlos.

Al momento en el que los labios de ambos ninjas se rozaron, se escuchó una explosión. Los dos jóvenes voltearon asustados para encontrarse con su sensei y su amigo saltando de emoción. ¡Habían vencido a los ninjas! Sólo en ese momento, los dos shinobis recordaron que eran cuatro los que los habían atacado y no tres, y sintieron como la vergüenza se les subía al rostro. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Tenten, una sonrisa sincera. Neji dibujó una media sonrisa, casi imperceptible, pero la joven kunoichi pudo verla perfectamente.

-Muy bien, Lee-Dijo Gai emocionado.

Ambos ninjas (Gai y Lee) corrieron emocionados por todos lados, parados de mano incluso, disfrutando del momento, disfrutando de ver a su kunoichi a salvo de nuevo, y feliz. Ninguno de ellos había alcanzado a escuchar lo de su padre, así que para ellos todo era color de rosa de nuevo.

Y para Tenten también. A pesar de que no podía sacar esa imagen de su padre de la cabeza, ella sabía que él se encontraba de misión en la aldea escondida entre la roca, sano y salvo siendo el ANBU de la categoría que era.

Neji puso su mano tras la cintura de la chica y la atrajo hacía él.

"¿En qué estábamos?" Preguntó él sensualmente, sacándole una risita a la chica.

"No sé, ¿te molestaría recordarme?" Contestó Tenten, en un tono angelical, pero que volvía loco al moreno, rozando sus labios con los del chico de manera provocativa.

Neji no lo pensó ni un momento y besó a la chica apasionadamente.

Cuando el beso terminó, por culpa de la falta de oxígeno que nosotros los mortales tenemos, la mirada de la chica reparó en los cuerpos que yacían muertos en el suelo, justo frente a ella, todo había terminado por fin. Una última lágrima resbaló por su rostro, pero el genio Hyuga la limpió incluso antes de que llegara a su mejilla.

" Tranquila, no estás sola" Le aseguró dulcemente, para después besarla de nuevo.

**10 años después**

Una chica de unos 28 años se encontraba en una habitación de una gran casa, junto a cuatro fotografías con una pequeña en brazos.

"¿Qué pasa, Tenten?" Preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

"Nada, amor" Le aseguró ella, acercándose a su marido y besándolo, pero fueron interrumpidos por el llanto de la menor. Ambos voltearon a ver a la bella criatura, era un hermoso niño de unos 3 meses, de cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos chocolate. Era la viva imagen del padre, a excepción de los ojos de la madre. A Neji no le molestaba, en absoluto, es más, le fascinaban esos ojos.

"Tenten, querida, vamos abajo, llevas todo el día aquí, va a hacerte mal" Le reprochó el chico, que respondía al nombre de Neji. Así es, Tenten y el genio Hyuuga habían contraído matrimonio hacia ya 8 años.

Tenten soltó una leve risita.

"No es mi culpa, la vista es hermosa" Le contestó ella, viendo una última vez la enorme ventana que le permitía ver gran parte de Konoha. Y las tres fotografías justo sobre el alfiz de la ventana: su madre, su padre y ella. Su padre, Neji y ella. La madre y el padre de Neji, con un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos. Neji, ella y su pequeño Daisuke, acompañados de otra pequeña, Kanae, que se aferraba al cuello de su padre. Su familia. Neji les había dedicado un pequeño santuario en esa parte de la habitación. Después se encaminó detrás de su marido para llegar a la planta baja. Una pequeña niña, idéntica a Tenten excepto por sus hermosos ojos blanquizcos, herencia Hyuuga, llegó corriendo.

"Mami, mami, Suki me invitó a su casa, ¿puedo ir?" Preguntó inocentemente la niña, de unos 4 años, jalando el kimono de su madre insistentemente.

Neji imitó toser para llamar la atención de sus dos mujeres.

"¿Por qué no me preguntas a mí?" Preguntó el padre, haciéndose el ofendido.

"Porque me dirás que no" dijo, sacándole la lengua juguetonamente. El Hyuga levantó las cejas, sorprendido de la osadía de su hija.

"¿Qué esperabas? Es tu hija" Le dijo Tenten en un susurró, para después reprocharle a la niña. "Aiko, no le hables así a tu padre" Le reprochó, envolviéndola en un abrazo con la mano libre. "Anda, claro que puedes ir" Tras las palabras mágicas la niña echó a correr a toda velocidad. Tan rápido como es posible para una niña de cuatro años que olvidó atarse las agujetas y cayó apenas unos centímetros después de donde empezó.

"Karma" Le dijo su padre riendo, abrochándole los zapatos. Después de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, la niña volvió a correr. "No sé de que me regañas si es idéntica a ti" Contraatacó el genio a su mujer, yendo de nuevo a su lado, abrazándola. Ella sólo le saco la lengua y recostó su cabeza contra su cuello, soltando un ligero bostezo. El pequeño Daisuke por fin se había quedado dormido.

Neji bufó con superioridad y tomó al bebé que su mujer aún llevaba en brazos.

"Ni que te molestara tanto que fuera con la hija de Hinata" Dijo ella, besándole la mejilla.

"No me molesta la madre, me molesta el padre, ese Naruto me revienta" Dijo en un tono molesto. "No quiero que mi hija ande gritando después ¡de veras! Como loca, o comiendo como loca ramen instantáneo"

Tenten lo besó de nuevo, para después ver como su pequeño dormía. Lo envidiaba tanto. Hacía ya una semana que él era el culpable de que su madre no durmiera.

"Eso no pasará, genio. No sé como te pondrás cuándo pida ir a ver a la hija de Sakura y Lee" dijo riendo un poco.

"¡Eso nunca! Mi hija no va a estar con un loco…."pero la voz del Hyuuga fue interrumpida por las dulces palabras de la chica.

"No sigas. Definitivamente nunca cambiaras, Neji Hyuuga" Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Te amo" Le susurró al oído.

"Bien, tal vez un poco" Aceptó ella, y él soltó una ligera risa, para después besarla.

"Vamos, aprovecha que el pequeño remolino se durmió, descansemos nosotros también un rato" La chica aceptó gustosa, encaminándose a su habitación por un bien merecido descanso.


End file.
